Tras una noche de insomnio!
by Rankita
Summary: Bien. este es un laaaargo fan fic de 10 capitulos que ya tengo terminado, que, como dice le titulo del tema, escribí de corrido en una noche de insmonio.Se situa luego de que la nave atravezó la tormenta gravitacional. Leanlo, plz  Es la primera vez que p
1. capitulo 1

Bienvenidos! aqui les habla de nuevo chechu...ahora para presentarle un nuevo proyecto en mis manos: se trata del "Proyecto Survival!"

Ustedes se preguntaran---¿y eso que es?...pues bueno, basicamente consiste en reclutar a los mejores fics/autores de Planet Survival para popularizar la serie y sus personajes!

En esta ocasion les traigo un fanfic recien salido del horno el titulo ha sido "tras una noche de insomnio" y su autora es Priss...por favor denle una calida bienvenida!

una vez mas les recuerdo los aportes a este infinito mundo survival:

PAGINA WEB EN ESPAÑOL DE ps:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

ARRIBA EL PROYECTO SURVIVAL!!!!!!!!!!!

Atravezaron la tormenta gravitacional deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la hostil turbulencia los llevase a salvo a casa y no a alguna otra extraña parte de la galaxia, de ser posible, vivos.  
Kaoru pasaba rápidamente la vista del tablero de mando a la tormenta frente a ellos, apenas parpadeaba con las sacudidas que obligaban a los demás a mantener los ojoscerrados, sólo un poco de sudor caía por su frente.  
Incluso chako, que era un robot, parecía más asustada que él.  
ka..oru..Luna logró murmurar, buscando distinguirlo entre los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos, sus manos sujetando fuertemente el apoya manos de su asiento, tratando de ignorar la gravedad que parecía aplastar sus cuerpos desde adentro, pero sólo vio el respaldo de su asiento cómo...vamos?   
lo..Lograremos? dijo Menoli, su voz sonaba más pesimista que nunca, aún apesar de todo lo que habían vivido en Planet Survive.  
Kaoru no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado. Tenía que sacarlos de esta situación, como fuese!Y para eso, debía concentrarse al máximo.  
Una especialmente fuerte turbulencia golpeó la nave, que parecía un diminuto barco de papel en un gran océano de rayos, tumbándola de un lado al otro, haciéndola girar en círculos.  
Todos, menos él y luna, que se esforzaba por mantenerse calma, gritaron. La gravedad oprimiendo sus cuerpos era mayor que antes.  
Howard quería gritar, pero sus dientes se apretaban tan fuerte unos contra otros, que le era imposible hacerlo, su cabeza daba vueltas.  
Iban a morir aplastados como hormigas, si no lograban hacer transposición al otro lado de la tormenta pronto.  
Mientras pensaba en lo que creía eran sus últimos momentos de vida, sintió algo en su mano izquierda.  
Abrió los ojos un poco y vio que la mano de Menoli apretaba la suya con tanta fuerza que parecía intentar quebrar sus huesos.  
Quería zafarse, pero no podía. A través de ambos cascos espaciales, pudo notar que estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas, ingrávidas flotando alrededor de sus mejillas y mojando su casco un poco.  
Decidió apretar su mano un poco. Si iban a morir, prefería hacerlo sosteniendo la mano de alguien... La mano de Menoli.  
Bell sostenía la temblorosa mano de Sharla desde que la turbulencia comenzó. Sharla estaba muerta de miedo, lloraba incontrolablemente con cada sacudida de la nave.  
Aunque Bell estaba preocupado por ella, aún así deseó que aquella mano fuese la de Luna.  
Abrió sus ojos para ver, aunque sea, el respaldo del asiento de la pelirroja, pero se sorprendió al ver la mano de Luna extendiéndose hacia el asiento de Kaoru.  
Ella quería sujetarlo a él.  
Cerró los ojos, no deseando ver aquello y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Trató de relajarse pensando en sus padres, en sus rostros. Pero de todas formas... seguía pensando en ella.. y en él.  
Kaoru sintió que algo rozaba su hombro. Se distrajo.  
La mano de luna temblaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras ella lo miraba, intantando sonreír.  
Sus ojos azules parecían decir algo. Al mirarlos le trasmitían confianza en sí mismo.  
Intentó sonreírle también y luego volvió la vista a los controles, justo antes de que la nave atravezara un remolino negro y sus ojos se oscurecieran.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEJEN COMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. cerca de casa

Bienvenidos! aqui les habla de nuevo chechu...ahora para presentarle un nuevo proyecto en mis manos: se trata del "Proyecto Survival!"

Ustedes se preguntaran---¿y eso que es?...pues bueno, basicamente consiste en reclutar a los mejores fics/autores de Planet Survival para popularizar la serie y sus personajes!

En esta ocasion les traigo un fanfic recien salido del horno el titulo ha sido "tras una noche de insomnio" y su autora es Priss...por favor denle una calida bienvenida!

una vez mas les recuerdo los aportes a este infinito mundo survival:

PAGINA WEB EN ESPAÑOL DE ps:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

Capitulo dos: Cerca de casa... casi.

Luna fue la primera en abrir los ojos y sorprenderse.  
Flotaban en la nada, y a lo lejos, a unos miles de kilómetros, un planeta pequeño y blanco se dejaba ver.  
Un... planeta? Susurró AH! Kaoru! Aflojó su cinturón y temblando se movió hacia su asiento. Tenía los ojos cerrados todavía, el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre los ojos.  
Kaoru, la nave! despierta! Lo sacudió un poco, mientras oía a alguno de sus amigos murmurar "estamos vivos..."  
Kaoru abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla. No era una ilusión, lo habían logrado. Se incorporó en su asiento, miró a los costados.  
Estás bien? dijo, ella asintió, luego se dirigió a los demás están todos bien?  
Creo que Sharla se desmayó...  
Yo estoy bienDijo Howard Aunque mi mano duele como si la hubiese aplastado Pagu.  
Menoli lo soltó inmediatamente, murmurando disculpas.  
Chako, como están tus circuítos? Preguntó primero Shingo, antes de que Luna pudiese preguntarle lo mismo.  
Bien, bien... sus ojos giraban de un lado al otro un poco... mareada.Denme unos minutos...  
Dónde estamos? No veo Marte por ningún lado Preguntó Howard, aflojandose el cinturón.  
Ni tampoco la tormenta... Agregó Menoli, haciendo lo mismo eso es extraño... debería estar allí, deberíamos estar en la turbulencia... que.. lugar es este?  
Plutón Dijo Luna, seriamente.  
QUE?!  
Creo que nos hallamos en las afueras de nuestro sistema solar...  
Kaoru presionó algunos botones de mando, pero un cartel en el lenguaje de Adam les informó que no disponían de información de aquellas coordenadas.  
Me imaginé... Esta nave no tiene datos sobre nuestro sistema solar informó, sonando tan seriamente como siempre Chako, será posible que agregues tus datos a la computadora principal de la nave?  
Creo que puedo hacerlo Bajó de su asiento y se acercó al asiento del piloto. Kaoru le cedió su asiento y ella trepó en él.En instantes, estaban observando su posición en el sistema solar. Efectivamente, se hallaban a las afueras del sistema.  
Eso no puede ser bueno... cómo llegaremos hasta la colonia desde aquí?! Chilló Howard, aplastando su nariz contra el vidrio del ventanal, esperando ver alguna senñal de vida inteligente.  
El único lugar cerca de aquí con vida humana es Europa Dijo Luna señalando algo en el mapa.  
E..europa? Preguntó Howard, volviendo su atención a la pelirroja Dónde queda eso?  
Tu no prestaste atención en ninguna clase desde el primer grado, verdad? Dijo Menoli, suspirando.  
Europa es una de las lunas de JúpiterLe dijo Bell, que sostenía a Sharla en brazos Mi padre y yo estuvimos allí una vez. Está bastante lejos Miró a Sharla Iré a llevarla a su habitación.  
Creo que lo más sensato que podemos hacer ahora, es usar la radio y contactar por ayuda Shingo dijo, mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento, suspiró.  
y aún así, podrían tardar un mes en rescatarnos.  
UN MES?! Howard se tapó la cara, resignado.  
al menos estamos cerca de casa Sonrió Luna, tratando de calmar el animo del rubio.  
Bueno, enviaré un mensaje, al menos sabrán que estamos vivos Kaoru le pidió a Chako que se moviese a un lado, y luego se sentó en el asiento. Pulsó varios botones.  
Una horrible estática los obligó a taparse los oidos, o al menos lo intentaron, sus cascos espaciales se interponían entre sus manos y sus orejas.  
Que demonios?! Todos miraron a Kaoru, que presionaba botones, una y otra vez No... No funciona.  
Es.. una broma? Sonrió Howard, extrañamente calmado.  
Dime que escuche mal... Por favor Shingo seguía tapandose los oídos.  
NO FUNCIONA!Kaoru golpeó el tablero de mando, evidentemente furioso.Luna puso una mano en su hombro, él la miró, intantando mantener la furia en sus ojos, pero la sonrisa de ella se lo impedía.  
Seguro que podemos arreglarlo.  
No creo La voz de chako provenía de la parte inferior del tablero de mando, cuando salió, sostenía una pequeña caja negra de forma extraña, del tamaño de su pata esto es el chip principal del sistema de comunicación externo de la nave...está completamente derretido.  
Shingo, puedes tratar de encontrar en la bodega de la nave algun repuesto? Preguntó Menoli, sacándose el casco Quizás haya alguna esperanza de arreglarlo.  
De todos modos, aunque lo arreglasemos, deberíamos dirijirnos a esa coloniahabló Howard, intentando sacarse el suyo...  
Tienes razónDijo Kaoru, sorprendentemente. Todos lo miraron Si pidieramos que vengan a buscarnos, tomaría más de 1 mes.Las naves de las colonias no vienen hasta aqui nunca. En Europa no tienen naves capaces de llegar aquí, deberían enviarlas desde marte, y tardarían 2 meses más, a máxima velocidad. No aguantaremos tanto tiempo flotando aqui en la nada, nuestra reserva de comida es limitada.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
Iré de todos modos a buscar el repuesto. Deben saber que estamos vivos Shingo se dirigió a la puerta, sin mirar atrás y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo.  
Iré contigo Dijo Chako esperame!  
Yo iré a ver como están Sharla y Bell Dijo Menoli, apartándose el cabello azúl del rostro Luego iré a buscar algo de comer.  
Se fué de la sala de mando, dejando a Howard seguirla con la mirada.  
Cuando dejó de verla alejarse por el largo pasillo, volteó a ver al resto. Estaban ocupados trazando una ruta de viaje y viendo si el resto de la nave estaba en condiciones de viajar.  
Volteó la mirada al espacio.Aquel planeta blanco se veía hermoso pero a la vez, le parecía como una especie de infierno de hielo.  
Tienes que descansar un poco La voz de Luna lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad La gravedad extrema nos afectó a todos...  
No, estoy bien. Tengo que trabajar en estoDijo Kaoru.  
Luna tiene razónChako sonrio, sentada en el asiento a su derecha yo no necesito descansar tanto, yo me quedaré inspeccionando la nave.  
...Por favor?No podía resistirse a ella cuando le pedía las cosas de esa forma.Howard los miró y sonrió levemente.La mirada de Kaoru hacia Luna era distinta a la de siempre, o al menos eso le pareció a él.  
está bienDijo, pero aún así volvió la mirada al tablero y la pantalla dejame poner el pilóto automático. Chako, ayudame.  
Sí.  
Luna sonrió, pero el no la vió. Se volvió hacia Howard y caminó hacia él.  
Vamos a ver a los otros, comemos algo y luego dormimos. Dijo, abriendo la puerta No te tardes mucho, Kaoru.

fin del capitulo 2

dejen commentss!!!


	3. Cena entre las estrellas

Hola!!! Bienvenidos una vez mas!

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios!! Sobre todo uno en especial que decia que tengo que actualizar mi fic "confusiones y una pizca de amor" pues bien ya, ya tranquilos que un día de estos me visita mi amiga la inspiración y me despido de la vagancia!

una vez mas les recuerdo los aportes a este infinito mundo survival:

PAGINA WEB EN ESPAÑOL DE ps:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

FORO OFICIAL EN ESPAÑOL DE PS:

http://planet-survival. EL PROYECTO SURVIVAL!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 3: Cena entre las estrellas.

Kaoru entró a la sala general de la nave siguiendo el aroma de la comida recién hecha.  
Todos estaban allí, una pálida pero sonriente Sharla, Bell sentado a su lado, sirviendo agua a Menoli, Howard y Shingo discutían sobre quién iba a tomar la habitación con el gran ventanal, Luna comía, observándolos.Parecía divertirse. Al verlo entrar, dio unos golpecitos con su mano en el asiento libre junto a ella.  
Te guardamos un poco de esto nos dieron los amigos de adam, es comida geneticamente diseñada como la que teníamos en la colonia.Señaló unas grandes frutas y carne cocida, con algunas verduras al lado.  
Se sentó, tratando de no mirarla.  
Se ve bien, eh? Sonrió ella pero esto es bastante diferente... Incluso la carne es artificial.  
Shingo se metió en la conversación, ignorando a Howard y no sólo eso, pasó por un proceso de achicamiento, así que hay cajas y cajas de comida. no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso, por ahora. Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que era más de lo que habíamos calculado.  
Que bueno dijo, y comenzó a comer. Debía mantenerse tranquilo. Tenerla al lado siempre lo ponía un poco nervioso.  
Bueno Howard dijo, estirando sus brazos no se ustedes, pero me muero de sueño.  
hace un día que no dormimosSharla agregó a los bostezos del rubio aunque yo me dormí un poco antes.  
Todos rieron, Kaoru sonrió.  
Deberiamos irnos ya a dormir, así nos despertamos lo más pronto posible y arreglamos la radio Menoli se levantaba de la mesa, recogiendo algunos platos.  
Yo te ayudo sonrió Sharla, tomando algunos vasos Nosotras lavamos esto. Ustedes vayan a dormir Les dijo a los demás, trató de levantar un plato, pero casi lo deja caer, Bell lo atrapó antes de que se rompiese en pedazos.  
Dejame ayudarte con eso.  
gracias.  
Todos fueron saliendo de la sala, directo a la sala de cocina o a los cuartos, Luna Y kaoru se quedaron sentados allí.  
No te vas a ir a dormir? Preguntó él.  
Si, pero no quería dejarte sólo comiendo.Me quedaré hasta que termines.  
Él sonrióEres demasiado buena.  
Creo que nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ustedesDijo, volteando la mirada hacia las estrellas que a lo lejos se veían a través del ventanal. nos une un vínculo muy fuerte ahora, no te parece?  
Kaoru tardó en contestar lo que pensaba.  
Nos salvaste la vida, muchas veces en aquel planeta, te debemos demasiado. Especialmente... Guerdó silencio.Iba a decir algo que no debía.  
Tu salvaste mi vida varias veces, yo soy quién está en deuda. Sonrió.Se miraron por un instante. Luego hubo silencio y cambiaron de tema. Durante media hora hablaron del paisaje y de lo que creian les esperaba en casa.  
No habrá nadie esperandome Dijo Luna, de repente Nadie en la colonia se debe haber preocupado por mí.  
Eso no importa.Ahora no estás sola. Le dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
Terminaste? Dijo, al ver su plato vacío.  
Eh... si.Se levantaron a la vez-  
Dejame llevar esto a la cocina,ve a descansar. Has hecho demasiado por hoy Luna tomó sus platos antes que él pudiese poner sus manos en ellos.  
Iré contigo Ella lo miró.  
No es nece--  
Sólo dame eso.Le quitó los platos de la mano y comenzó a alejarse hacia la sala de cocina. Ella lo siguió.  
Por alguna razón, por más tajante que él fuse a veces, ella no podía enojarse con Kaoru.


End file.
